An Officer and His Gentleman
by angelsinstead
Summary: Oliver is a single dad trying to raise a little girl on his own. Kyle moves into his apartment building and they meet and fall in love. Will Kyle be able to help Oliver embrace his true self?
1. Underwear

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Underwear~*

Officer Oliver Fish was standing in his underwear when a knock sounded upon his door. "Just a minute!" he called out... but the person at the door continued to knock persistently.

"Dammit!" he growled, afraid the rapping at the door might awaken his baby daughter, Sierra Rose. He had no choice but to open the door quickly and get rid of whoever was there or risk his baby awakening. Sierra was teething, and she'd been a very grumpy little girl. He had spent the last two hours soothing and rocking the child in an attempt to get her into bed. He wasn't relishing her getting up anytime soon.

Oliver opened the door quickly, expecting to see Roxie, his ladylady. But instead of it being Roxie, it was the handsome new tenant, Dr. Kyle Lewis. "Ohhh hi," Oliver said, feeling completely naked despite the boxers he had donned before bed.

"Am I disturbing you?" Kyle asked as his eyes couldn't help but take in every single inch of Oliver's nearly naked body.

"No... uhhhh... No, not really," Oliver answered. "I was just getting ready for bed..."

"I was wondering if I could come in for awhile. My air conditioner isn't working... and it's incredibly hot in my apartment," Kyle explained.

"Ohhh ... uhhhh... yeah- Sure," Oliver stammered. "Come in. Roxie needs to get a lot of things around here fixed."

Oliver moved aside so Kyle could enter his apartment. "Just let me get dressed..." Oliver said quickly before he disappeared into the bedroom. Kyle eyed him as he walked away, a slight smirk upon his face. He was really going to enjoy living at Angel Square Apartments. 


	2. Unexpected

~*Unexpected*~

After Oliver slipped on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, he returned to the living room where Kyle was lounging on the couch. "Thanks for letting me stay over," Kyle said with a smile. "If it's alright with you, I'll just sleep on your couch tonight."

"That's fine," Oliver agreed as he sat down next to Kyle. "Tomorrow's my day off and I am taking my daughter to the park. Would you like to join us for a picnic?"

"Sure," Kyle said with a smile. "I love kids."

"I know the walls are thin here at Angel's Square. I hope Sierra hasn't been disturbing you at night. She's teething ... and she's been in a lot of pain."

"Poor little girl. Maybe I can help. I'm a doctor, and I know of a few remedies."

"That would be wonderful. Anything to help her sleep and get some relief," Oliver said with a grateful smile.

"She's a cute girl. I saw her in the stroller the other day when you were in the lobby."

"She means the world to me," Oliver said proudly.

"Where's her mother?" Kyle asked cautiously. He knew Oliver was single, but he wasn't aware of the story behind his daughter's parentage.

"She died after Sierra was born," Oliver explained.

"I'm so sorry. You must be devastated."

"Stacy and I were not a couple. To tell you the truth, she seduced me into bed because she wanted to get pregnant," Oliver stated. He couldn't believe that he had just admitted that to Kyle who was almost a stranger. Somehow he felt more at ease with Kyle than he did with anyone. For some reason, he felt comfortable confiding in him.

Kyle nodded when he heard the unexpected news that Oliver had just shared with him. There were times when he sensed that Oliver might be attracted to him, too, but he wasn't really sure of it. Maybe tomorrow he'd find out when they went on their picnic.

"Well, I am heading to bed now," Oliver said as he handed Kyle a throw from the back of the couch. "Sleep well."

"I will. Thanks," Kyle responded before he lay down on the couch.  



	3. Recommend

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Recommend~*

Oliver was packing up the picnic basket with ham and cheese sandwiches, assorted fresh fruits and vegetables, and snack cakes for dessert. He added some bottles of water and three jars of baby food for Sierra Rose. Soon he had the picnic basket all set with foam plates, plastic silverware, and paper napkins.

When they had awakened that morning to a fussy baby, Kyle had offered to go to the drug store to pick up a few things to help Sierra with her teething pain. Oliver was grateful for Kyle's help with his little girl. Kyle was a doctor and sounded genuinely concerned for Sierra's well-being. Since Oliver had no family living nearby, he had done all of Sierra's babycare on his own. It was sometimes tough being a single dad and a police officer, but Oliver loved his job and his little girl.

Oliver was getting Sierra ready for their outing when Kyle came back with his purchases from the pharmacy. "What did you get for Sierra?" Oliver asked Kyle.

"I got infant tylenol, teething pain medicine in gel form, and meltaway teething tablets," Kyle replied as he took the items from the paper bag and showed them to Oliver.

"This is the best thing in my book," Kyle said as he held up a soft plastic teething ring. "Just put this in the freezer for awhile and then let her gnaw on it."

"Which one of these would you recommend we try first?"

"You could put the teething ring in the freezer while we go on the picnic and give it to her later before her bedtime. Until then, you could give her a dose of the infant tylenol and try either the meltaway tablets or the gel to supplement. All of these remedies are safe for babies and may provide her with enough relief that she will get a good night's sleep."

"Thank you for all your help," Oliver said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Kyle responded. "You're very lucky, you know. She's a beautiful little girl."

Kyle grinned at Sierra Rose as she sat in her infant carrier. "I wanna be a dad, but it may be a little difficult for me to make my dream come true," Kyle said to Oliver.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm gay," Kyle stated.


	4. Secret

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Secret~*

Oliver couldn't believe what Kyle had just said. He felt as though all the air had been stolen from his lungs. "What... what did you just say?" Oliver stammered.

"I'm gay," Kyle repeated. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Problem? Why would that be a problem?" Oliver asked quickly as he put Sierra's new teething ring into the freezer as Kyle had suggested.

"Well, because I'd like to be your friend... and I don't always get great reception when I tell people the truth... that I am gay," Kyle explained as he followed Oliver over to the kitchenette.

"It doesn't bother me," Oliver stated. "Let's go."

Oliver grabbed the handle of the baby carrier on one arm and the picnic basket on the other. He was trying to stay calm after hearing Kyle's admission. Ever since they had met, Oliver had been attracted to Kyle, but as of yet, no one knew of his secret. Officer Oliver Fish was gay... and he was greatly attracted to his handsome neighbor, Dr. Kyle Lewis.  



	5. Closet

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Closet~*

Oliver felt like he couldn't be himself during the picnic, but not because of anything Kyle had said or did. The truth was he had been secretly 'hiding in the closet' for so very long that he was afraid to emerge from it. When he was a teenager, he had tried to tell his parents that he was gay, but they had shamed him, making him feel it was wrong to love another guy. After what he had expereinced trying to tell his mom and dad about his true self, he had kept it hidden away from everyone; perhaps even concealing it from himself.

They were sitting in the park on a blanket, munching on the food Oliver had brought in the picnic basket when Kyle realized that Oliver was almost perfectly silent. He had a slight frown on his face as though he were deep in thought. "Is something bothering you?" Kyle asked Oliver. "You've hardly said three words since we arrived here at the park."

"No, everything's fine. I am having a wonderful time," Oliver stated as he hoped Kyle would never know he had been daydreaming about him.

Oliver looked down at Sierra Rose, his sweet baby girl who lay slumbering beside him on the blanket. She was resting peacefully now, considering the teething relief methods Kyle had suggested had taken away her pain. He brushed a soft caress against his little girl's cheek, glad that she was no longer suffering from sore gums.

"You don't look like you are having a wonderful time. Why are you frowning like that?" Kyle asked in concern. "Is it me? Is it because I am gay?"

"Why would it be that?" Oliver asked as he looked up at Kyle in alarm.

"Because ever since I told you, something has changed between us. You seem... distant..."

"I was just thinking..." Oliver said as his voice trailed away.

"About what?" Kyle questioned.

"About what it would be like to be gay... and about what it would be like to be honest and just tell people, 'I'm gay.'"

"Oliver, I gotta ask you something," Kyle said as he looked deeply into Oliver's pale blue eyes. "Are YOU gay?"


	6. Silence

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Silence~*

Oliver was tired of being silent. He hated all the years of holding back his true self, pretending to be someone he wasn't. He wanted happiness, but he didn't think he'd ever have it if he remained locked up inside himself in the silence. It was time to admit the truth. Officer Oliver Fish was gay...

"Yes, it's true, Kyle. I am gay," stated Oliver. "How did you know?"

"I'm not really sure," Kyle responded. "I guess it was just something I sensed from you. Somehow I got the feeling that you are as attracted to me as I am to you."

There was a moment of silence as Oliver was soaking up Kyle's words. Kyle was attracted to him. He found it hard to breathe as they were staring into each other's eyes. "Yes, I am attracted to you," Oliver admitted. "So... where do we go from here?" He had absolutely no clue where to begin; he'd never before admitted he was gay.

"If you interested, maybe we could go out on a date?" Kyle suggested.

"I've never went out on a date with a guy before..."

"Well, here's a first time for everything," Kyle spoke with a grin. "I think the two of us could have a lot of fun."

Oliver was as nervous as hell, but he truly wanted to spend time with Kyle. "Alright. I will ask Sierra's aunt to babysit this weekend... and you and I can go out on a date," agreed Oliver.

Kyle was ecstatic. He was really looking forward to his date with Oliver.. He had a feeling that it was the start of a wonderful relationship.


	7. Yes

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Yes~*

Oliver arrived at Gigi Morasco's house with little Sierra in his arms. "Awww, there she is! My adorable little niece," Gigi said happily as she took Sierra in her arms.

She then stared at Oliver with a look of surprise. "You look amazing! Do you have a hot date tonight?" Gigi asked him.

"Uhhh.. well... Yeah," Oliver stammered as he stood there holding the diaper bag.

"Really? Who's the girl you're dating?" Gigi questioned. "I didn't know you had your eye on anyone, Oliver."

Oliver just shook his head, staring at Gigi. "Actually, I..." His voice trailed off.

"Do you know Dr. Kyle Lewis?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I do. He was one of the doctors at the hospital a couple of weeks ago when Shane had his asthma attack. Really nice guy," Gigi answered.

"That's who I am dating. I am going out with Dr. Kyle Lewis."

"You're kidding!" Gigi gasped.

"I mean- I didn't know you were gay! You ARE gay, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am gay," Oliver responded.

"Wow..." Gigi said as she stood there a minute, shifting the baby in her arms. "So, this means that my sister Stacy seduced you into bed, just so she could get pregnant and say Rex was her baby's father?"

"That about sums it up," Oliver stated.

"Ohhh Oliver, I am so sorry," Gigi said sadly.

"Don't apologize, Gigi. I love Sierra with all my heart. I don't regret it for a single minute," Oliver told her as he handed her the diaper bag.

Gigi smiled and kissed her niece's little head. "Have fun tonight... with Dr. Kyle Lewis."

"Ohhh I will... have fun," Oliver responded.

"Don't worry about how late it is. She can spend the night with us!" Gigi called out to him after he had given his daughter one final kiss and started walking over toward his car. Oliver just grinned as he got in his vehicle. He couldn't wait to meet Kyle at the romantic restaurant.


	8. Call

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Call~*

Oliver arrived at the Palace Hotel for his date with Kyle. He had never had a date with a guy before, nor had he eaten at a restaurant with such a romantic atmosphere. "Oliver, I am so glad you could make it," Kyle said after the waiter lead Oliver over to the table.

"Thanks. It's good to see you, Kyle," Oliver said as he took a seat across from his date.

Kyle gave Oliver a huge smile to ease Oliver's nervousness. It was obvious that their date had Oliver slightly on edge. "How was Sierra Rose when you left her with her aunt?" Kyle asked.

"Ohhh she was great. She loves spending time with her Aunt Gigi," Oliver responded. "In fact, Gigi helps me out a lot when if I need a reliable sitter."

"It's good you have her then," Kyle replied. "Have you given any thought as to what you'd like for dinner tonight?" Kyle asked as he took a look at his menu. "The steak looks really appetizing."

"Yes, I hear the steak here is wonderful."

"This is the first time you've been on a date at the Palace?"

Oliver nodded. "I was dating Layla. We were roommates... but it didn't work out," Oliver stated. "We went out on a couple of dates... but we never made it here to the Palace."

"It didn't work out because she's not the one for you," Kyle pointed out. "You like guys."

Before Oliver could respond, his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket, thinking it was probably Gigi. He frowned, realizing that it was his parents calling.

"Uhhhh... I better take that," Oliver said apologetically. "It's my mom and dad."

"Sure, go ahead and answer it," Kyle encouraged as he resumed reading his menu.

"Hey," Oliver spoke as he answered the call.

Oliver's mom began speaking quickly. "Oliver, why did it take you so long to answer your phone?" his mother demanded.

"Uhhhh, well, I am on a date," Oliver stated.

"Really? Ohhh wow! Your father and I are coming for a visit this weekend... and we'd love to meet your date!"

"Mom, I am not so sure if that's a good idea-," Oliver tried to object.

"Nonsense! We can't wait to see you and Sierra Rose... and be sure your date is there as well. We'll all have dinner!" said Oliver's mother.

"Alright," Oliver agreed. He didn't quite know how to get out of this one. His mom could be very insistent.

"Listen, Mom. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow," Oliver said before ending the call.

"Everything alright with your parents?" Kyle asked as soon as Oliver had repocketed his phone.

"Well, uhhhh... My mother wants to meet you," Oliver explained. "How would you feel about having dinner with my parents this weekend?"

"I'd love to meet your parents."

"I'm not sure how they're going to react. I tried to tell them I was gay when I was younger... but they just didn't get it. When you meet them, it may not go well," Oliver warned.

"Whatever the case, I still want to meet them. I can understand you are feeling uneasy about introducing me to them, but we'll get through this together," Kyle promised. "In the meantime, let's enjoy our date."

Oliver smiled as he picked up his menu. "How about some steak?" he asked Kyle.

"Steak sounds good. Then we'll go dancing," responded Kyle.


	9. Glimpse

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Glimpse~*

After a romantic dinner at the Palace Hotel restaurant, Kyle took Oliver dancing. When they arrived at the club, they were holding hands. "I suppose you've never held hands with a guy before either," Kyle said as they found a table and ordered some drinks.

"Yep... and I've never danced with a guy either. So it's a night of many firsts," Oliver said to Kyle with a smile.

"Just wait till I kiss you," Kyle said with a little smirk.

Oliver's smile faded away when he heard Kyle's words. He never realized until that moment how much he wanted Kyle's kiss. He couldn't wait to be in Kyle's arms. He stood up quickly, urging Kyle to join him on the dance floor.

"Dance with me," Oliver said eagerly.

"Sure," Kyle agreed, so glad to see Oliver having fun and embracing his true self.

Oliver and Kyle stepped onto the dance floor and melted into each other's arms. Oliver lay his head on Kyle's shoulder as they began to dance. "I like this club. No one seems to mind that we are gay," Oliver said as Kyle held him close.

"I purposely choose a gay-friendly club. I am glad you are having fun tonight."

"I'm having a wonderful time," Oliver stated. "It's so much fun; I really don't want it to end."

Kyle pulled back a fraction and stared into Oliver's eyes. "This doesn't have to end, unless you want it to," Kyle responded. "I could always spend the night with you..."

Looking into Kyle's eyes, Oliver froze. For a moment he thought he'd seen a glimpse of his own future staring back at him through Kyle's gaze.


	10. Special

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Special~*

"So, what's it going to be Oliver? Do you want me to spend the night at your place... or not?" Kyle asked as he was dancing in Oliver's arms.

"We haven't even kissed yet... and you already want to spend the night?" Oliver responded.

"I promise by the end of the night, we will have kissed MANY times," Kyle replied with a smirk.

When Oliver looked away shyly, Kyle quickly added, "Look, Oliver... it was just a suggestion. I don't have to spend the night. But I do have feelings for you and I'm having a fabulous time... and if you think you want to..."

Before Kyle could say another word, Oliver was kissing him. It was a deep, hungry kiss of wild desire. They kissed and held each other as though no one else was on the dance floor. After awhile, Kyle pulled away, totally breathless.

"Wow, Oliver, that was some kiss. Does this mean you want to spend the night with me?" Kyle asked with a hopeful grin.

"Yes, it does. But I'm not sure if I am ready..."

"I understand. We don't have to make love until you're ready. But we could kiss and hold each other all night long," Kyle suggested.

"That sounds nice. I want my night with you to be special."

Kyle gazed into Oliver's baby-blue eyes. "It will be. I promise. Let's go back to your place, okay?"

"Alright," Oliver agreed. But before they left, he leaned in for another kiss. Kissing Kyle had been amazing. Suddenly, Oliver couldn't get enough of it.

"Let's go. It's time for our sleep-over," Kyle stated as they held hands and left the club together. 


	11. Together

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Together~*

Kyle and Oliver had arrived back at Oliver's apartment. Kyle poured a couple of glasses of wine while Oliver lit some candles to create a romantic atmosphere. "I really liked dancing with you and holding you," Kyle said to Oliver as he sat down next to him at the end of the bed.

"I love spending time with you, too," Oliver responded. "I'm so glad I met you."

They stared into each other's eyes as their lips met in a tender kiss. Kyle caressed the back of Oliver's neck with his fingertips as his tongue slid into Oliver's mouth. Oliver felt shivers all the way down to his toes when he experienced Kyle's erotic kiss.

"We should take our clothes off," Kyle suggested as he pulled back from their kiss.

"Take our clothes off?" Oliver said a bit nervously.

"Yeah... and lay down on the bed together..." Kyle urged.

"I don't know, Kyle. I've never..."

"Don't worry, Oliver. I promise you'll like it... and I will go as slow as you'd like me to..."

"Okay, okay. I am just feeling a little bit nervous," Oliver replied.

"It's okay, Oliver. I am going to make this wonderful for you," Kyle told Oliver with a smile.

"Alright," Oliver said as he pulled his shirt over his head. He unzipped his jeans and slid them slowly down his body.

He felt the heat go up in the room about ten degrees when he realized Kyle was staring at his body. "Sorry, I don't mean to stare," Kyle said with a smirk. "It's just that you're damn hot... and I want you."

"I want you, too," Oliver admitted.

"Do you want me to make love to you?" Kyle asked.

"Let's just make out... and we'll see where we go from there..." Oliver suggested.

Kyle nodded as he finished taking off his clothes. He got entirely naked and crawled into Oliver's bed. He held out his arms for Oliver and waited for him to fill them. 


	12. Happy

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Happy~*  
Oliver settled himself in Kyle's embrace. They lay back against the pillows together as their bare skin collided. "Your body feels so good against mine," Kyle stated as he stared into Oliver's eyes. "I want things to go well between us, Oliver. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Kyle. Ever since I meet you, I've been the happiest guy alive."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Oliver said as he caressed Kyle's cheek. "Until I met you, I wasn't me. Not really. You make me feel like I can have everything I've ever wanted..."

"What you do you want most of all?"

"Happiness with you and my little Sierra Rose," Oliver responded.

A smile came to Kyle's face. "You're so lucky to have that little girl in your life," he stated.

"She's in your life, too, now. I want us to be a couple. That's why you're in my bed right now. I want to try to make a life with you."

"Oliver, I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything... just kiss me," Oliver urged.

Kyle took Oliver's lips in a passionate kiss. When he came up for air, Oliver knew he was ready to become one with Kyle. He couldn't possibly wait another night.

"Make love to me, Kyle. Show me what it's like."

"With pleasure," Kyle spoke as his lips lowered onto Oliver's.

TBC...


	13. Love

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Love~*

Oliver was lost in the passion of Kyle's kiss. He tangled his fingers into Kyle's hair as Kyle lowered him back against the pillows. As their tongues collided, so did their bodies. "Oliver, I want you so much," Kyle said as he broke away from the kiss to draw in air. "Let me show you how good it can be. I want to make love to you."

"Alright, Kyle. I want that, too," Oliver agreed as he began to caress Kyle's chest. His caresses moved lower, toward Kyle's throbbing cock. Carefully, he took it in his hands.

"Ohhh that feels so good," Kyle said as he lost his breath. "Don't stop, Oliver..."

"I won't," Oliver said quietly as he licked Kyle's flat nipples. He bit one softly as he squeezed Kyle's erection.

"Take off your underwear," Kyle coaxed. "I want to touch you, too."

Oliver pushed the waistband of his boxers down to expose his throbbing cock. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked Kyle.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted," Kyle groaned as he reached out to stroke Oliver's cock.

"Put your mouth on it. Suck me," Oliver urged.

Kyle loved that Oliver was becoming less apprehensive in bed. In fact, for his first time, Oliver seemed to be a natural when it came to making love.

With a grin on his face, Kyle scooted down in the bed and placed his face in between Oliver's legs. He began to lick the tip of Oliver's erection. "Ohhh that feels amazing..." Oliver said in a moan. "I love that... I love you..."

Oliver then looked at Kyle, completely frozen. The words had just slipped out, but he had meant them. He was falling in love with Kyle.


	14. Truth

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Truth~*

"You're in love with me?" Kyle said with surprise in his voice as he stared into Oliver's eyes.

"Yes, Kyle, I think I am," Oliver stated. "I don't think I could be making love to you like this right now if I didn't love you. The question is... how do you feel about me?"

"I- I don't know yet, Oliver... but I don't want to lose you," Kyle replied honestly. "But love... I don't know..."

"I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready for," Oliver said as he sat up in bed. "Maybe we are taking things too fast."

"Maybe we are," Kyle said quietly. "Do you regret tonight... and what we've shared?"

"No, because it feels right to me. YOU feel right to me."

"Do you still want to make love with me, even though I can't say those three little words?"

"I do," Oliver replied. "Do you still want to make love with me?"

"Hell, yes. Do you want to try anal sex?" Kyle suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to try," Oliver answered.

"Do you have any lubrication?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get some from the bathroom," Oliver responded.

A moment later, Oliver returned with a tube of K-Y jelly. "Rub some on my cock," Kyle encouraged.

Oliver slathered Kyle's cock with the slippery lube. "Will this hurt?" he asked Kyle as he got into position.

"I'll be gentle," Kyle promised. "I know this is your first time."

"I trust you," Oliver stated as he felt Kyle's tip against his opening. With a firm nudge, Kyle began to slide inside.

"Does it hurt?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"Just a little... but don't stop," Oliver answered. "It feels painful and pleasurable all at once."

Kyle slid himself fully inside of Oliver, then he began to make love to him with all the passion he was feeling. "Ohhh it feels so good, Oliver. So tight and hot," Kyle groaned as he continued to thrust. "I can't last... I'm gonna cum."

Oliver let out a sound of strangled passion as he felt Kyle emptying his seed deep inside his body. "That was amazing," Oliver stated after Kyle had withdrew and they were cuddling in bed together.

"Ohhh yeah?" Kyle said with a smirk. "Are you ready for me to pleasure you now?"

"Yeah," Oliver said as he melted into Kyle's embrace.


	15. Pretty

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Pretty~*

The next morning Kyle and Oliver awakened and had a lengthy shower. After they had made love again, they got dressed, had some breakfast, and decided to go pick up Sierra Rose at her Aunt Gigi's house. "We should take her shopping at the mall and out for ice cream," Kyle suggested to Oliver.

"Sierra would love that," Oliver responded. He was happy that Kyle wanted to spend quality time with him and his precious daughter.

"Great. I'd love to get to know her better," Kyle said with a smile.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at Gigi's. She came to the door carrying her cute little niece in her arms. "Kyle... Oliver, did you guys have a nice time last night on your date?" Gigi asked.

"Yes, we had a wonderful time," Oliver answered as he reached for his daughter. "How as my little sweetie?"

"Ohhh she was great. We had a lot of fun together. And I can't believe how smart she is," Gigi said as she beamed at her baby niece.

"She's some kid," Oliver agreed as Gigi went inside to get Sierra Rose's diaper bag. She handed it to Kyle, then gave her niece a kiss on the cheek.

"Come back and see me, Sweetie," Gigi said as she waved goodbye to Sierra.

"Thanks for keeping her overnight, Gigi," Oliver said to Gigi.

"You're welcome. Anytime," Gigi responded as she said her farewells to Kyle and Oliver.

After they left, Oliver situated Sierra Rose in her carseat. After she was carefully strapped in, they headed to the Llanview Mall. Oliver got the stroller out of the trunk as they prepared to go shopping.

"Let's go into the baby store and spoil your daughter," Kyle suggested.

Oliver smiled. "That sounds like a great plan. Every baby deserves to get spoiled now and then."

"Great. Let's do it then. We'll get her toys, clothing, and everything else fit for a pretty little princess," Kyle said enthusiastically.

"You really do like having a kid around," Oliver commented as he was pushing the stroller.

"Yep, you and this little girl are a package-deal... and I couldn't be happier," Kyle replied. 


	16. Unnatural

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Unnatural~*

After a full day of shopping at the Llanview Mall and spoiling Sierra Rose, Kyle and Oliver were cuddling on the couch, watching television. "I can't believe that Sierra went right to sleep after we got her home," Kyle spoke with a grin.

"She had a wonderful time today... and so did I," Oliver stated.

"Then why do you have that frown on your face?" Kyle asked as he gently traced the lines of worry that marred Oliver's forehead.

"I'm not sure how my parents are going to react when they meet you this weekend and come over to have dinner. They might think it's unnatural... two guys... sharing what we have together."

"Sharing what we have together? Oliver, you said you loved me."

"I do love you, Kyle, but my parents-."

"Your parents don't have to live your life - you do. And if they truly love you, they'll try to understand."

"That's what I am afraid of... that they'll stop loving me... when they find out the truth - that I'm gay," Oliver said with a heavy sigh.

"Then that will be their loss. They'll lose a wonderful son... and chance to know their precious granddaughter," Kyle said as he took Oliver's hand in his. "Oliver, you can't keep pretending to be someone you're not. You're gay... and you have the right to be happy."

"Thank you, Kyle. You do make me happy. You and Sierra Rose. I realize that now," Oliver stated.

"You deserve that happiness. You're a wonderful guy... and guess what?" Kyle said as he gazed into Oliver's eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you, too."  



	17. Handcuffs

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Handcuffs~*

"You're falling in love with me, too?" Oliver asked Kyle as a smile of happiness brightened on his face.

"Yes. You're an amazing guy... in fact, you're everything I ever wanted. And I love your uniform," Kyle said with a smirk.

"You love my uniform, huh? Would you like to try out my handcuffs tonight?" Oliver asked. "How do you feel about something totally kinky?"

"I love kinky," Kyle replied. "What are you going to do after you handcuff me?"

"How about a strip-search?" Oliver suggested. "I'm thinking a full-body cavity search might be necessary."

"Oooo... let's play!" Kyle said eagerly as he took Oliver's hand and lead him into the bedroom. "I've been a real bad boy... and I think you need to arrest me for my crimes."

Oliver got out the handcuffs and proceeded to cuff Kyle to the slats in the headboard. "You're under arrest for being so sexy," Oliver said with a grin. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"You make me horny, Officer Fish," Kyle stated. "Come over here and give me a strip search..."

"Gladly," Oliver agreed.


	18. Knock

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Knock~*

Oliver tensed when he heard the knock at the door which signalled that his parents had arrived for dinner. He glanced over at his little Sierra Rose, sitting in her high chair. His mom and dad hadn't seen Sierra since she had been tiny baby a few weeks old. Would they take notice of their cute little granddaughter or would they be too busy freaking out because their only son was in love with a man?

Very slowly Oliver walked toward the door and pulled it open. "Oliver!" gasped his mom as she pulled him close and started kissing his face.

"Hello, Son," spoke his dad as he and his wife entered the apartment. "Where's our little granddaughter?"

"There's the little cutie!" Mrs. Fish said as she ran over and started kissing her baby granddaughter. "Ohhh she's as cute as a button."

"Where's your date, Son?" Mr. Fish then asked. "We can't wait to meet her."

"I'm his date," said Kyle as he walked out of the kitchen. Kyle set the casserole dish down on the table. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Dr. Kyle Lewis," Kyle introduced himself.

"Ohhh my gosh!" Mrs. Fish said in a gasp. "You're Oliver's date?! But- but you're a man!"

"That's right, I am," Kyle responded.

"Son, does this mean that you are gay?" Mr. Fish asked Oliver with a look of total disbelief upon his face.

"Yes, Dad. I am tired of living a lie. I'm gay. Kyle is my boyfriend... and I love him," Oliver explained to his parents.

"But... but you can't love him! It's wrong!" Mrs. Fish exclaimed. "Son, you obviously had a baby with a woman! Why? Why would you choose to be gay?"

"I didn't choose this. God made me as I am," Oliver said to his parents. "Now the questions is... are you going to love me, despite the fact that I am gay?"

Mr. and Mrs. Fish looked at each other, and they didn't know what to say. "Son, this comes as a great shock to us. Your mother and I... we were expecting your date to be a woman..." spoke Mr. Fish.

"I know, Dad. But I tried telling you long ago when I was a teenager that I was gay. You and Mom just didn't listen," Oliver stated.

Tears came to Oliver's mother's eyes. She was trembling as she reached for her husband's arm. "Herman, maybe we should leave now," she said sadly.

"Are you just going to leave, Mom? Are you going to desert me just because you can't handle who I am? What about Sierra Rose? She's your granddaughter!" Oliver cried out.

"People like you shouldn't be allowed to raise children," she said to her son.

"Now come on, Herman. Let's go," she urged her husband.

"Wait," Kyle spoke up. "There's something I need to say..."


	19. Stand

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Stand~*

Herman and Clara Fish froze in their tracks when Kyle said he had something he wished to say. "Look, we have to go..." Herman insisted.

"No, you are staying and listening to me for a moment. This is important. Oliver is your son... and Sierra Rose is your granddaughter. Oliver is a terrific father. He takes amazing care of his little girl. She is his whole life. You have no right to say that people 'like him' should not be parents. The truth is... he's a much better parent than you," Kyle said as he stood up to Oliver's parents. "You're deserting your son because you can't accept him for the man he truly is. What kind of parent is that?"

"We don't have to stand here and listen to this crap," Herman said angrily. "Come on, Clara. Let's go."

"No, I am standing up for the man whom I love. Oliver is a great guy, but you can't even see it. He's a police officer. He protects the citizens of Llanview. And he's a wonderful father. He's raised Sierra Rose all on his own because her mother died. He'd do anything for that little girl- Anything! Would you do anything for him?" Kyle demanded. "Are you going to be the kind of parent he needs right now? Loving and compassionate? Or are you just gonna walk away from your only son?"

Clara just glared at Kyle. "We didn't raise Oliver to become THIS. He was raised in a decent house with decent parents. You've turned him gay!" she accused Kyle.

"Mom, I've always been gay. I tried to tell you-!" Oliver spoke up.

"Let's just go," Herman bit out as he took his wife's arm. Oliver watched sadly as his parents hurried out of the apartment without so much as a backward glance at their only grandchild. With tears in his eyes, Oliver sunk down in the nearest chair.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Kyle said as he lay his hand upon Oliver's shoulder.

"I tried to warn you," Oliver said softly. "They are never going to accept me."

"They're complete fools then. You're the greatest guy I know... and they don't even see it."

"They don't want a gay son. They want me to be someone I am not. They can't love me for me."

"I know, Oliver... and that's sad. But I love you for you. Please don't forget that," Kyle said.  



	20. Speak

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Speak~*

Staring at Kyle with tear-filled eyes, Oliver nodded. "I won't forget," he said as he took Kyle's hand. "Thank you for being here for me. And Sierra Rose. It means so much to me that you tried to speak to my parents. I'm sorry they refused to listen to you."

"It's not your fault, Oliver," Kyle said as he gave him a hug. "Your parents are close-minded. Maybe they'll come around..."

"I wouldn't count on it," Oliver said as Sierra Rose started to fuss in her high chair. No doubt his baby girl was hungry considering the argument with his parents had interrupted their dinner.

"Let's feed Sierra, then we can go for a walk," Kyle suggested. "The fresh air will do us all some good."

Oliver walked over and fixed Sierra a plate of food. A smile came to her face as her daddy helped her hold her spoon. At almost two years old, Sierra Rose was learning to use minature silverware. Usually she managed to eat fairly well with very few spills.

Oliver handed Sierra a sippy cup of milk and sat down at the table. "A walk is a nice idea," Oliver agreed as Kyle sat down across from him. "After our little 'chat' with my parents, I've completely lost my appetite."

"That's understandable. I know I'd feel exactly the same way if my parents had reacted to the news that I am gay as yours just did," Kyle spoke.

"How did yours react?"

"Well, they were a little upset at first... or maybe they were just surprised, I'm not sure... but then Mom hugged me and she said, 'It doesn't matter who you love, Son. Your family loves you no matter what.' Then we all shared hugs- me, my mom, my dad, and my sister."

"I'm glad you have a family that can love and accept you."

"You have that too, Oliver. Sierra and I are your family now," Kyle stated.

"Do you really mean that?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Yeah... I want us to be a family now- you, me, and your little girl," Kyle replied.

A slow grin came to Oliver's face. "I like the sound of that," he said happily.


	21. Harmony

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Harmony~*

After giving Sierra Rose her dinner, Kyle and Oliver took their little sweetie to the park to play. Oliver was pushing the stroller down the sidewalk as Kyle walked along at his side. Despite the fiasco with Oliver's parents earlier, they were both trying to enjoy the sunny day and their time with Sierra Rose. Tomorrow they'd both have to go back to work and they would have limited time to spend together.

"You know there are people who are accepting of us and our relationship. Sierra's aunt Gigi didn't freak when she found out... and Roxie was cool with it when I mentioned we were dating. I know it's difficult right now... but we need to concentrate on the positive forces in our lives, such as your cute little girl," Kyle stated.

"Yeah, you're right. I just want to keep my mind off my parents and the terrible things they said," Oliver replied. "Maybe if I stay busy... and concentrate on something I enjoy, I won't think about it so much."

Kyle glanced at Oliver. "I think that's a great idea. You and I won't have time to think of the negative crap your parents spewed if we just concentrate on Sierra Rose and her smiles."

They arrived at the park and Oliver gently helped Sierra out of the stroller. She toddled off to play. Kyle and Oliver laughed as they watched her. "Play!" she said happily as she tried to lift herself up into a swing.

"Daddy will help," Oliver said as he lifted his little girl into the safety swing. She smiled as he gave her a gentle push.

"You two look great together," Kyle stated with a grin.

"I'm glad you want to be a family with us," Oliver said as he leaned over and gave Kyle a kiss.

As they enjoyed their time with Sierra Rose in the park, Kyle and Oliver were in harmony with each other and their love. In that moment, Oliver was blissfully happy despite everything. If his parents couldn't love him for who he truly was, he decided he didn't need them. All he needed was Kyle, the man in his life and his sweet little Sierra Rose. Knowing he had them, Oliver Fish felt he had everything.


	22. Weak

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Weak~*

After a full day in the park together, Kyle and Oliver returned home and got Sierra Rose ready for bed. Oliver dressed her in her cute, little bunny pjs and tucked her into bed. "Good night, sweetie," Oliver said as he kissed her rosy cheek.

Sierra grinned as Kyle leaned over and gave her a hug. "Sleep well, little princess," he said. After the little girl was tucked beneath her blanket, Kyle and Oliver slipped out of her room.

A few minutes later, Oliver was seated on the edge of his bed. "What a day this has been," he said as he looked over at Kyle.

"Yes, but you made it through it," Kyle replied.

"I made it through it... but why do I feel so weak?"

"You're not weak, Oliver. You're the strongest guy I've ever met," Kyle said as he walked across the floor and took Oliver's hand in his. "Sierra Rose's mother died... and you've been raising her all on your own. Now you've found the strength to face the fact that you are gay and embrace it, despite what your parents think. Not to mention that you're a hell of a cop."

"What would I do without you to remind me of all those things?" Oliver asked as he gazed into Kyle's eyes.

"I won't give you the chance to answer that question. I want to be with you forever... that is if you want me..."

Tears came to Oliver's eyes when he heard Kyle's response. How had he ever gotten so lucky? "Of course I want you to stay. Forever," Oliver answered. "Why don't you tell Roxie you're moving in?"

"Great idea," Kyle said as a smile came to his face. "Then we will finally become a family."

"I think we already were," Oliver stated.


	23. Negative

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Negative~*

After a long day at work, Oliver came home and took off his gun belt. Kyle had worked the morning shift at the hospital so after work he had picked up Sierra Rose at the daycare and he was giving her an afternoon snack.

"How's my little cutie?" Oliver asked as he came over and gave Sierra Rose a little kiss.

"She's great. Do I get a kiss, too?" Kyle asked teasingly.

"Yeah. All my kisses are for you," Oliver stated as he took Kyle in his arms and gently kissed him.

"How was your day?" Kyle asked.

"Long. How was yours?"

"Not too bad. But I'm so glad to be home now with you and Sierra."

"Dad-da!" Sierra called out from her high chair. She tried to feed Oliver a Cheerio. Right when he reached out to grab it, she popped it in her mouth. She then gave him a big grin. Kyle and Oliver laughed at her antics.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Kyle asked as he rubbed Oliver's shoulders. "Wow, you're so tense..."

"I know. I keep thinking about my parents... and all the negative things they said."

"Yeah, I have been thinking of about that... and I think I've come up with a solution that might just help. You need a way to release some of your pain and the negative energy you are feeling."

"What's your idea?" Oliver asked.

"You could write a letter to your parents, telling them how you feel and releasing some of that negative energy. You can tell them in the letter how their actions and words made you feel. You don't even have to send it. It's for your benefit," suggested Kyle. "No one has to read it... and you can burn it later if you wish."

"That's a good idea," Oliver agreed. "There's so much I need to say to them."

"Hopefully it will help you release some of your pain and you'll be able to feel more positive again," Kyle stated.

"Thanks, Kyle," Oliver said as he kissed him and hugged him tight. "I really do have the best guy in the world."


	24. Write

***~Write~***

Oliver sat down with a pen and paper and started writing the letter to his mom and dad. As he began voicing his feelings in the letter, he was able to release a great deal of his anger and pent-up frustration. He let all his tension and disappointment spill out into the words of the letter. After he was finished, his face was wet with tears. It had been difficult to write a letter to his parents who had hurt and deserted him, but getting his feelings out had been a must.

He knew the letter he had written would never be delivered, but he had not written it for his parents. He had written the letter for himself. He had needed to face all of his emotions and deal with them head-on. Writing the letter had been very theraputic. Oliver was feeling much more refreshed and at peace as he put the letter aside.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked when he walked in the room and saw Oliver's tears.

"I took your advice... and I wrote a letter to my parents," Oliver stated. "I told them in the letter how they hurt me, how angry I was... and how I feel so betrayed. I told them they are total assholes for deserting me and their granddaughter."

"Did it help to write down those feelings?"

"It helped me tremendously. I feel tons better already," Oliver said as he walked over and gave Kyle a hug.

"I'm glad it helped," Kyle said as he returned Oliver's warm hug. "Since you're feeling better, would you like to go out tonight? We could ask Gigi to babysit our little princess."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Oliver agreed with a smile. "There's nothing I'd like better than a night out with you."


	25. Future

Author's Note: This story will be a series of drabbles and short chapters based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!

*~Future~*

After dropping Sierra Rose off at her Aunt Gigi's, Kyle and Oliver went to have dinner at the Palace Hotel Restaurant. Over candlelight, they discussed their future. "Now that I've taken that initial step and moved in, what do you see for us three or four years down the road?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe two kids, two cars, and two cats," Oliver joked.

"Cats? I didn't know you liked cats," Kyle said with a smile. "If we're having another kid, we better start looking for a house. Our apartment is cramped as it is."

Oliver laughed. "Okay, we'll start looking for a house. Then we'll get the cats. We'll name them Bert and Ernie. I always loved Sesame Street when I was a kid."

"I did, too," Kyle responded with a grin. "Sierra likes watching it now. She's such a cutie."

"She is... and I don't want her to grow up all alone. I was an only child... and I hated it. I want her to have someone to play with- a little brother or sister to keep her company."

"How do you propose we get this little brother or sister for our daughter?"

"How about a surrogate mother?" Oliver suggested. "This time you can provide the sperm."

Kyle smiled. "Well, I do work at the hospital... so I have a few connections. We could probably get something worked out. I bet we could find someone who would be willing to help us out with our dream of having another child."

"Why don't we ask our waitress?" Oliver joked as the young woman who was waiting on them started walking toward their table.

Kyle nearly spit out his drink. "You must be feeling better, Oliver. It's great to see you smiling and joking around again."

"Yeah, that's all because of you. Having you in my life has been the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. You and Sierra Rose."

"I feel exactly the same about you. Dropping by on you when you were in your underwear that day completely changed my life. I love you, Oliver Fish."

The waitress approached Kyle and Oliver's table and asked if there was anything else she could get them. With a mischievousness grin on his face, Oliver almost asked her if she'd be the mother of their future child. But considering he was shy, he chickened out. "Nope, we are fine. We have everything we need," he told the waitress. As the waitress walked away, Oliver gave Kyle a little wink.

THE END

(This concludes another story. I hope you liked it! Thanks so much to all the reviewers who stuck by me through this series of drabbles and short chapters. I appreciate all your reviews very much. They inspired me to continue with the story.)  



End file.
